


Unexpected (Drabble)

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Bad Boys J
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoji's feelings about current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Encompasses timing from episode 1-7.  
> I couldn't help myself, the practice made me laugh my butt off.

‘Why is he so obsessed with her?’

I don’t understand it. He even went as far as to ask for my help. It was surprising when he took my hands in his and then held them together, confessing that he was in love with me. He cocked his head to the right and I automatically turned mine also. He leaned forward and I was drawn forward as well. My heart sped up even more the closer we got then out of nowhere shouting penetrates our ears and minds. We jump apart as our friends ask if we are dating. Both of us deny it vehemently but for me there was a twinge of wanting to deny it.  Then came the other dreaded question, “Weren’t you about to kiss?” To which Tsukasa explains what we were doing, practicing his love confession to Kumi-chan. To cover my disappointment, I tell them about how I thought it was disgusting but he talked me into it.

How could I know that this would happen when I first met him? Being bullied by idiots not connected with Gokuraku Chou and in our territory too. For some reason I couldn’t help myself, he looked so helpless. Looks can be so deceiving. When next we met he still seemed so lost. And then just blurting out….’So that’s what you look like when you smile.’ made my heart jump strangely.

Even then he was obsessed with Kumi-chan, to the point he was her stalker. We told him to not interfere if he wasn’t a part of our group and that included Kumi-chan. Our Top at the time decided to attack other groups, his idea of making Gakuraku Chou #1 in Hiroshima. I felt conflicted in my position as #2. I am supposed to support him in his decisions but this just felt wrong. With all this on his shoulders he was taking his anger out on Kumi-chan, his younger sister. She ran away and he had some of the others drag her back to him. Tsukasa had followed them and was trashed in retaliation. But when Toshi-san slapped her across the face, Tsukasa got up and started a rampage. I had never imagined he was so strong with a certain righteousness to him. My conflict was over in my mind, I needed to protect our group not the Top. Eiji and Hisao followed my lead just as I followed Tsukasa's. By the end, our Top had fallen. Much to Tsukasa's surprise Kumi-chan ran not to him but to Toshi-san, loudly calling out to her Ni-chan. I really shouldn't have been so amused by the lovesick idiot's crestfallen face but I couldn't help it.

From then on I have followed Tsukasa's lead, seen his reactions and feelings as we go forward. I will keep looking ahead by his side, seeing where it leads and hope one day these feelings will either go away or manifest into something reciprocated.

 

 


End file.
